1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reproducing information, and more particularly, to a method of playing an optical recording medium storing music files by which a user can load only desired directories from the optical recording medium to reproduce the music files.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, Digital Video Discs (DVDs) are storage media which have the same size as compact discs (CDs) with a diameter of 12 cm and a thickness of 1.2 mm, but which store 7 times the data stored on CDs. Specifically, CDs can store 74 minutes worth of audio data, which corresponds to 688 MB worth of data. DVDs can store the more than the same minute quantity as CDs since DVDs have a storage capacity of 4.7 GB to 17 GB, the maximum amount depending on whether a reproduction plane is single or double-sided, or a single layer or a double layer. Since DVDs have a large capacity, they can store 100 to 200 MPEG Layer 3 (MP3) music files. Assuming that each music file is 4 Mbytes, a 4.7 G DVD can store about 1000 pieces of music. In contrast, a CD-R can store about 150 music files.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart explaining a method of playing an optical recording medium according to the prior art. An optical disc is inserted into an optical recording medium player and driven (i.e., loaded) in operation 100. Information is read from a primary volume descriptor (PVD) and a supplementary volume descriptor (SVD), and directories and addresses designated by other control data are searched and stored in operation 101. MP3 files are searched from the search directories in operation 102. The searched MP3 files are reproduced in operation 103.
In the conventional method of playing the optical recording medium, all directories in the optical recording medium are loaded to reproduce the MP3 files. Thus, the MP3 files to which a user does not desire to listen are also loaded, which lengthens the loading time according to the storage capacity.